THE REALLY SCREWED UP STORY 4
by A Jedi
Summary: okay here is the fourth installment of my screwed up stories, you still dont have to read the others to get this, its just the four one out of four of the same stories with different people. yeah. okay so rott your brain and read please! R&R!


THE REALLY SCREWED UP STORY 4  
  
Return to the land of games.  
  
ooooooookay then, this has been waited for, for about oh two to five months now. And finally guess what its here! Also it will be the first time I ever did this..the disclaimer! (applause) thank you! And (drum roll) we have an all new cast! All except for (a second drum roll) the Random guy and ME RACHELA! (cheers, hoots and hollers) He and I are still in the cast cuz everyone loves us! but I am jealous cuz everyone likes the Random guy more. (~__~) tear! I also wrote it because well every one wouldn't shut up about it. Okay now first I only own these characters: Kaitlyn, Rachela, Sean, Kelly, and Eddy and Random. So ya that's it, but ok here is the story.  
  
we were walking through the woods eating cheese, when we found out that all the signs that would lead us to new places were mixed up. But we were high so we didn't realize that until we got to the land..which was the land of..Games (dramatic music plays) ya so guess what, we run into some people (read to find out) and well stuff happens. So lets get started and go, go, GO!...oh ya and also we are very, very, very high.but we could talk.kinda!  
  
Katie: wheeerr arrre weee?  
  
Rachela: you are so wasted!  
  
Katie: not I am not no.  
  
Random: ya you are! you cant talk.  
  
Katie: I show's you, I maybe is not very strong but runs fast I can ya.I need an aspirin.  
  
Sean: you need help.  
  
Eddy: I need some.oh what is it..starts with a 'C' man I like it, it is good..HEY RACHELA?  
  
Rachela: ya? What  
  
Eddy: what's that stuff that starts with a 'c' again?  
  
Rachela: hum? Let me see I think its karma? No that's with a 'K'  
  
Eddy: no I think it is coffee.  
  
Rachela: oh..coffee? no its..its..Cheese I...I remember now! (choir sings) CHEESE!  
  
Cheese: I missed you Rachela.how have you been?  
  
Rachela: good (licks lips) I want some!  
  
Cheese: sorry you'll have to wait till the end.  
  
Katie: hey guys! Come over here! (looks at a black portal)  
  
(they all walk to where she is)  
  
Katie: what do you think it is?  
  
Random: I don't know let's try it out (jumps in the black portal and the rest shrug and follow)  
  
Rachela: (dazed) oh.ow my head.this is worse then when I get a hang over.w- where am I? (looks around) I.I don't know...it looks like a.....beach.(looks over and sees a young boy wearing a lot of red and lying right next to her sleeping, and twitching).  
  
Sora: no.no, no...don't! keep away! (starts to block his face) NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I..(shoots up and starts breathing really fast) pant, pant w-where am I? (looks over at Rachela) w-who are you?  
  
Rachela: oh um..(thinks to her self) "I know this game.I have played it before! And oh my god! This is were he wakes up from the dream! I have always wanted to say this!" (she stands up and looks at Sora deeply) Sora.I am GOD!  
  
Sora: oh my god! Really (gets on to knees) can you see dreams?  
  
Rachela: yes, yes I can.  
  
Sora: oh...really...did you see mine?  
  
Rachela: yes I did (tells her self to think of something cool) my young one ("oh ya that's was good") oh.um you had a very scary dream that you were falling, and stuff. And you met up with this big black naked thingy that tried to eat you. But you kicked the shit out of it.  
  
Sora: (looks at her in awe) wow! How did you...oh that's right you can see dreams. But um God sir..I mean ma'am if you are god then why are you a girl?  
  
Rachela: who ever said I had to be a guy?  
  
Random: hey I know you its Sora right (walks behind Rachela)  
  
Kairi: what? Sora who are these people?  
  
Sora: oh! Hi Kairi! guess what this girl is god she can see my dreams!  
  
Rachela: yes I am God! But I can not stay for long or perform any miracles. (thinks to her self) "if this is Destiny islands then..RIKU IS HERE! I...MUST..SEE.HHHIIIIMM! but what about..he, he I got a plan!"  
  
Kirby: Hiiiiiiieee! I back! I be with you!  
  
Katie: come on Kirby! I know you can talk better then that!  
  
Kirby: ya, ya your right..(whispers in Katie's ear) but I just want to play cute for the girl! So back off. (smiles at Kairi)  
  
Katie: soooooory!  
  
Rachela: hey guys listen! I need you to keep Sora and Kairi busy ok?  
  
Sean: why?...what are you going to do?  
  
Rachela: mind your own bee's wax buddy! Now I will be going. (the back round suddenly turns to fire) AND SINCE I AM GOD NO ONE SHALL FOLLOW! (every thing goes back to normal). Now then I will be leaving..tooldels.  
  
Eddy: she-she ditched us that bitch!  
  
Link: (pops out the air screaming) IS RACHELA HERE?  
  
Kirby: she lookin' for some guy named Riku. I bet she wants some ass oh I mean..she wants to say hi!  
  
Link: I MUST STOP HEEERRRR! (runs to where Riku is) I MUST HAVE HER! SHE IS MMMMIIIIIIIIIINE!  
  
Sora: who-who was that  
  
Random: Gabriel the angel.he needs to speak with god.  
  
Kairi: hum.ookay but do angel's have long ears..and wear green dress thingys?  
  
Sean: only him.  
  
Katie: ya! you go get'em Lin.I mean go get'em Gabriel!  
  
Over by Riku.  
  
Rachela: so you like to surf and sail!  
  
Riku: ya I do.so you are.  
  
Rachela: oh I am new I came from another world!  
  
Riku: YOU TRAVELED HERE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!!! (starts to drool) That's- that's awesome!  
  
Rachela: ya.I know isn't it just so cool  
  
Riku: please tell me what it is like! I want to know so bad!!!!  
  
Link: NOOOO STOP!!!!!! I LOOOOOOOOVE HERRRRRRRR! (runs right into Riku) ow! Move little girl!  
  
Riku: I AM NOT A GIRL YOU FUCKING ASS!  
  
Link: oh..sorry...um...where is (looks around)..Rachela!!! It's you! I missed you! Am I too late?  
  
Rachela: what are you talking about?  
  
Link: people said you were going away somewhere with some guy.I don't know who it is really but his name had to do with the number two.or something like that.  
  
Rachela:......you mean.Duo?  
  
Link: ya that's him.the hippie from some show I never heard of.  
  
Riku: hey jack ass I was talkin to her so if you mind please step aside.  
  
Link: no!  
  
Riku: yes!  
  
Link: why?  
  
Riku: cuz I said.  
  
Link: make me!  
  
Riku: I will!  
  
Cheese: hoopla!  
  
Kelly: why am I here? Am not even high?  
  
Riku: who are all of these people?  
  
Talking pie: I smell.cookies!  
  
Andy Dick: (walks over to them carrying a large bucket full of..I don't know live fish? Or something) ow I cant carry this its to heavy.ow.oh my gosh oh its going every where oh! I am so sorry whoa! (drops the huge bucket his was carrying and the.fish or what ever goes everywhere) man! that was wacky!  
  
Tom Green: I am green.I am more green then you, and you, and you, but the elf.a little more green then me.but I am ok with that. Do you wants eggs? I have eggs (starts to throw the eggs.) feel the wrath of me I am chicken master! Eat my eggs!!!  
  
Johnny Knoxville: hello I am Johnny Knoxville and I will be the human bull, (charges into Riku)  
  
Party boy: man this place is a drag.I think its time to party (starts to party boy Link)  
  
Link: ewe, dude get off man!  
  
Party boy: ya! All right this is a parrrrrtay!  
  
Rachela: dude! like guys! Riku is not moving.like someone should help him.  
  
Katie: so like what's going on? wow this is a lot of people.  
  
Sean: why is everything covered in eggs? And what's with all of the fish?  
  
Medli: is this dragon roost?  
  
All: 0__o uh...no  
  
Medli: oh ok (flies off)  
  
Link: I know her from somewhere!  
  
Rachela: well you shouldn't you're from the N64 version of Zelda that chick was from wind waker! You know.GAME CUBE!  
  
Link: hey I was on super smash brothers melee on that system!  
  
Voice: ho, ho, ho! yes you were!  
  
Leeon: what am I doing here? I am not even supposed to be on this island!  
  
Kairi: ok.I am gone with Sora for like five minutes and the whole island in covered with people WHO I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Link: what were you doing with Sora?  
  
Kairi: what the hell else dumb ass!  
  
Soar: shhh! Why don't you tell the whole damn world!  
  
Riku: oh.ow.my head  
  
Andy Dick: hey kid w-watch out..oh...whoa! (drops a suitcase on Riku's head and knocks him out again.)  
  
Sora: oh my god.you just knocked..over my drink Mr. Peanut!  
  
Mr. Peanut: I am sorry Sora.  
  
Maleficent: ha, ha, ha I will destroy you .hey is that pie?  
  
Pie: nope, no pie here  
  
Cookie: yes! Yes this is a pie! Eat it, its good for you!  
  
Maleficent: hey.pie...LOOK IT'S MISSES BUTTER WORTH!  
  
Pie: where! Where!  
  
Maleficent: (stuffs pie in her mouth) oh no where  
  
Eddy: I want to go home  
  
Link: dude! You sound like that one dudes brother.um what was his name oh ya Kyba! Ya you sound like his brother.  
  
Sean: ya I know he dose. Well Rachela? Can we leave?  
  
Kirby: ya come on Kela! Let's go!  
  
Katie: yasufa gojoener nowfulpnez  
  
Random: uh.what she said  
  
Riku: I need midol! My head oh.ow.what's going on? like where is that girl? I want to talk to her.ow.I can't think.  
  
Mickey Mouse: what up my ni-  
  
All: NO DON'T SAY IT!  
  
Rachela: don't say it Mickey I can get in some serious shit if you do!  
  
Mickey: oh he, he sorry!  
  
Rachela: well ok what ever lets go. If I remember all I have to do is.  
  
Random: wake up!  
  
Rachela: hey you remembered! Ok here we go one, two, thr-  
  
Link: NNOOOO! I WANT TO GO WITH YOU! (Link kicked Riku in the head and he got Knocked out again).  
  
Rachela: Link (sigh) I have to tell you something, you were too late. Duo got me in my second story when I went to the land of anime!  
  
Random: ya I remember that! Like you went off with him somewhere and you were gone for like a whole fourth of the story.  
  
Link: NNNOOOOOOOO! (falls on the floor and sobs) WWHYYYYYYEEEEEEE! I HATE MY LIFE I WANT TO DIE! GIVE ME MY SWORD I WILL KILL MY SELF (cries uncontrollably).  
  
Rachela: oh.don't cry (slowly takes sword out of Links sheath and hides it behind her back).  
  
Big red dog: yes Link don't cry.  
  
Rachela: thanks Big red dog (hands big red dog the sword)  
  
Big red dog: any time (sits on the sword)  
  
Rachela: Well any ways, don't cry.I guess I could have two guys."  
  
Link: you mean it (sniff)  
  
Sean: yes she dose now can we go!  
  
Kirby: ya, I want to go home!  
  
Kenshin: yes Rachela! Kirby wants to go home that he dose. So let him leave.  
  
All: 0__o  
  
Random: why is he.  
  
Rachela: I.don't.know..and the scary thing is that I wrote it!  
  
Link: wow.you are fuuuuuuuuucked up!  
  
Eddy: can we go now these people think I am some sort of game person! They are asking me questions that I don't understand!  
  
Rachela: ok fine! guys hold on here we go one, two, threeeeeeeeeee  
  
And that was it we woke up. It was a really strange thing and stuff and I got lost at the whole Riku part and well ya you would have to be high to understand.high but not to high!  
  
Once (sigh) again its stuff that happened. Well Link stayed in this world along with Duo and Kirby and such. Eddy, Sean, and Katie never got high again and the Random guy that we never found out his name.well for one we lost him again, and two we still don't know his name. Kelly (my friend) never found out why she just was there.neither can I! Riku had a serious head injury and just kinda gave up the sailing idea and just surfs. I am still trying to figure out why Kenshin just came in the story but hey.is it supposed to make sense? No! I didn't think so! And also I got to have my cheese and it was good, because cheese is good.it really is.eat it. So ya I am tired and I need sleep.yawn.oh ya and also! Ah.who cares. This is my last Stupid story.cuz I just cant take it any more! THE MONKEYS.THE MONKEYS. They want my pie.but it is mine! So ya later. Go read my other more reasonable stories.go.now! Now you go!!!!!!!!! Now ass hole I want sleep! Go ahead and review if you want! But do it quietly! I can hear you typing!! Bye! I got mail! I got mail! I got mail! NOW YOU GO!  
  
THE END! (forever?? who knows! Maybe not). 


End file.
